It's The Simple Things That Matter
by IrishFrenchy
Summary: This little thing takes places months and months after High Noon. This just a little fic, both fluffy and sexy. Harvey and Donna have been together for a while now and it's moments like these that he loves. Donna follows Harvey out of his office one day when he leaves early. Steaminess on an elevator ensues... Darvey


Harvey left his office, letting the door shut behind him as he walked off. He gave Donna a little smile and he continued on his way, suitcase in hand. He slipped his hand into his pocket as he walked, just as he usually did when something was on his mind. He rounded the corner of some cubicles and made for the elevators.

Mike watched him walk away and he scratched his head a little. "I don't think I've _ever _seen him leave early," he teased, looking over at Donna. She laughed and sat back in her chair. "It happens… Once in a blue moon, of course but it happens." Mike watched her get up and walk after their boss.

Harvey made his way over to the elevator and he nudged the down button with the corner of his briefcase. He smiled when he was joined by a certain redheaded secretary. The doors closed and they were left alone. "Oh my god," she said, turning to him. "I can't believe Jessica let you take half a Monday off! If only she knew it was for an Edgar Winter concert…" She laughed and he pulled her to him, kissing her. He nudged the stop button on the elevator and the electricity turned off, leaving them alone as the back-up lights came on.

She kissed him back, her arms around him and lost in his hair. He mumbled things into her lips and she grabbed at his shirt. The whole thing just seemed so comical. He pushed her up against the wall and sighed. "I never thought we'd get a moment alone. Today was horrible." His voice was husky and deep. She touched his chest, reaching up to kiss him again and she stroked the hard muscle beneath her fingers. "Tonight," he mumbled into her lips and she nodded. "Tonight," she mumbled back. "I'll be over around nine."

His hands were all over her and he reveled in the little moans that left her lips. She backed him up against the elevator wall. "I wonder if anyone's waiting for the elevator," he said, laughing a little. She giggled a little as she undid a few buttons on his shirt so she could touch his chest. "They better be willing to take the stairs, then." Her voice came out muffled as she was pressing hot kisses to his neck. His hands got her by the waist, pulling her up against him. "We had better stop…" His voice was a warning and he chuckled, low and husky.

"You're right…" She pulled away, her hair wild. His neck was sporting some sore new love bites and he hissed a breath, laughing little as he looked at her. "Come here," he said. Just like that, his voice was loving. She smiled a little and went over to him, again. He fixed her blouse and ran his scarred, boxing battered fingers through her hair, trying like hell to fix it. "Thanks," she told him, her voice barely above a whisper. He just nodded and he felt her button his shirt back up and fix his tie. She didn't look up at his face, though. She was far too occupied trying to tuck his shirt back in right.

"I'll see you later on?" he asked, an eyebrow quirking up. She nodded and pressed a kiss to his chin. "Of course. Shall I bring some takeout?" He just nodded his head, smiling a little. If someone were to ask him if he was in love, he would say no without a moment's hesitation. That of course, was entirely bullshit… She could see it in the way he was looking at her right now, or the way he was holding her was waist. His touch was gentle and his eyes were warm, loving. They just never said the words aloud, even if they felt them. There would be time for that later, though. They had all the time in the world. He was glad she'd come back into his life, glad that she hadn't say 'no' to Louis on the stand. And more than anything, he was glad that she'd kissed him in his office, on that autumn morning after he'd gotten settled into his office, again. They'd been together now for a good three months. Of course, if was a secret but Mike and Rachel knew, hell, it was hard not to notice.

"Chinese? Tai? Japanese?" Her question pulled him from his thoughts and he nearly laughed at her expression, so thoughtful and up in the clouds. "Thai food _does_ sound good. I think that's what I'll be picking up…" He laughed a little and he reached over to turn the electricity back on. The elevator started to move again and he fixed his tie, as if nothing had just happened. She turned to stand at his side, relaxing a little. There was just one terrible, huge problem with this situation. He had lipstick all over his face. How Donna didn't notice it, was a complete mystery.

He held onto his briefcase and his other hand slipped into his pocket. A comfortable silence fell between them both and when he smiled, she did as well. "You know something?" he whispered to her, his eyes still on the elevator doors. She looked up at the floor number and sighed. "What?" His eyes flickered to her and back at the doors. "I think I'm in love with you. Have been for a long time." Her jaw literally fell open but before she could say anything, the elevator doors opened.

As luck would have it, it was Louis was on the other side, waiting for the elevator. He stared at Harvey as if he had three heads, noticing the lipstick marks and the fresh hickies. His jaw dropped when he saw that it was Donna who was in the elevator with him. He just narrowed his eyes and looked to the floor as Harvey stepped around him to leave. Donna smiled a little and held the door for Louis. "Going up?" she asked, sass in her tone. He just stuttered and nodded a 'yes.'

When Harvey got out to his car, he felt his phone vibrate. He took it out to look at his message and what he saw, made him laugh.

_Tonight is going to be the best night of your life, mister. –DP_


End file.
